Degrassi Boarding School
by eclare15
Summary: When Eli is already enrolled into Degrassi Boarding School, what will happen when the new girl, Clare suddenly seems to have an intrest in him.
1. Chapter 1: The arrival

Hey Guys! This is my first story on fanfiction, so I really hope that you guys like it! :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Private School**

**(Narrator's POV)**

Eli woke up to the sound of his roommate, Carter, rummaging around their messy room. Carter was quickly throwing things around and slamming drawers. Eli peered his eyes open and watched as his roommate rapidly looked through his desk and underneath. His dirty blonde hair was neatly combed and pushed back, compared to his usual, messy, mop like hair. His light blue eyes looked a little blood-shot, Eli thought, though, it was probably due to lack of sleep. Carter had been having trouble sleeping the last few days. "Dude, what are you doing slamming stuff around for? Can't you tell I'm kinda trying to sleep!" Carter stopped what he was doing and quickly looked up at Eli as he stood up straight, "Oh, sorry man, I didn't know I'd wake you" He stated softly. "It's okay," Eli assured him as he sat up slowly. Carter kept briskly looking around. Still fairly sleepy, Eli got up and dragged his feet to the door. He jiggled the handle and looked outside their room. The hall was empty, except for a wall of closed doors, a few paintings and a boring red and brown old carpet. Not even the ladies that work in the office down the hall were there yet. Eli shut the door gently, and turned around, so he was leaning against it. "No one's even awake or moving yet! what time is it?" "5:30" Carter said nonchalantly. "5:30?" Eli asked aggravated, "Why the hell are you up so early on a Sunday and what are you even looking for?" "I need to find Sophie's birthday present, before my interview, at 6:00. Then, right after, I'm meeting Sophie to hang out for the day." "Today's Sophie's birthday?" "Yea," Carter stated shyly while smiling.

Eli never understood how people could actually enjoy being in a relationship. 'It always ends in heartbreak, and it just ties you down. Besides, nobody would like me anyways, so what's the point?' he thought to himself. "Well... tell her happy birthday for me," he replied awkwardly while looking down. Carter pulled out a small red box from his coat pocket and smiled. He then looked up at Eli as he still had the stupid grin on his face and said, "Will do!" as he pushed past Eli to the door and down the hall. Eli chuckled as he watched his friend race down the hallway and around the corner.

**(Clare's POV)**

We pulled up to Degrassi boarding school. I really did not want to be here; but it's a lot better than listening to my parents bicker all day, and they insisted that I should go. So, I went. Now I'm here, and I'm still not happy.

It was about 7:30 and I watched as students walked in all different ways, talking to their friends, on their phones, or looking through their bags. It's just like normal school... except you live at the school... in the same rooms as your classmates. That's not weird at all.

We parked and I lazily got out of the car. My parents couldn't bring me here, though Frederick could. He's our personal driver. When I was younger, my parents were always too busy to take me places, so they decided to get me a private driver. Which was completely out of character, considering that we are not very rich; so why they got me a private driver? The world may never know. "Thanks, Frederick, it's really sweet of you to bring me all the way here." I smiled at him as he walked around to the trunk and started to take out my things. "It's my pleasure, Clare." He stated while he handed me all my things, returning the smile.

Once he had all my things out of the trunk, he shut the trunk, said his goodbyes and returned home down the dirt road. I watched until he was out of sight, I turned towards the school and sighed. Great, now I'm left alone to lug all this crap to my room, that of which, I have no clue where is. I grabbed all my things and trudged over to the front doors.

I walked over to the front desk where a middle-aged woman sat at her computer staring at the screen. "Uh hi..." I said quietly. She then looked at me and she smiled with big eyes. I smiled back. "Oh. Oh my, I'm sorry! I didn't realize that you were here!" I giggled a bit. "It's fine," "What is it that you need?" I looked down at my bags. "Uh, I'm new and I just need to know where my room is," I stated, with a hint of question, showing her the bags in my hands. "Oh, of course!" she said while still having a toothy grin on her face, "Name?" "Clare, Clare Edwards." I watched as her brown eyes frantically looked around the screen for a few seconds. "Oh. Oh here you are!" This woman sure likes to say, 'Oh' an awful lot. "You are right down that hall to the left." she stated while pointing her finger shovingly past the computer towards me, "Once there, you are the second door to your left. Your roommate is Sophie. She is really, a sweet girl." I smiled as I started to leave the office, "Okay, Well thank you so much for-" she cut me off by saying, "You know, you're really lucky that you're in the main building." Oh, why is tha-" she cut me off once again. "You know, now there are only 3 students that live in this building besides you." "Okay, that's cool. well, thank you. Have a nice day..." I said quickly so she didn't have the opportunity to cut me off again. "Oh, no problem sweetheart, bye!" ... What an odd woman.

I slowly went down the hallway and finally turned to find my door. I stared at the door for a few seconds, took a deep breath and hastily opened the door. I peered into the room. There was no one there, so I assumed that my roommate was out. I walked in and looked around the room. It is an okay sized room, there was two twin beds facing each other on opposite sides of the room. Next to each of the beds was a light brown simple desk with a lamp. Also, on the other side of the beds were nice little white night stands and next to that, a large decorative wardrobe, and right in the middle of it all, is a good-sized window looking over a small grassy area with a few aspen trees surrounding it.

Of course, one of the sides was obviously personalized, which was the left side in my case. It was covered with bright colors which really contrasted with the other, white, side of the room. It had a lot of pictures of girls smiling and what seems like, a family smiling and happy. I wish that my family could be like that... I walked over to the right side, plopped my things onto the bed, and sat down. I stared at the blank wall. 'I should probably unpack something, but I really don't want to. I just want to lay down and sleep... I did wake up fairly early this morning... So that's what I'll do. Who cares if it's almost 8 in the morning, I should practically still be asleep anyways!' I thought to myself as I laid down, and fastly fell asleep.

I woke up with a pain in my neck from the awkward position I ended up in when I fell asleep. I sat up and looked around the room to see if my roommate, Sophie, was here yet, but she wasn't. I looked at my wrist watch and saw that it was 10:21. Wow, I slept for almost two hours and a half.

I sluggishly stood up, unzipped my suitcase, pulled out some clothes, and started to put them into the wardrobe. Once done with that, I pulled out blankets, pillows and sheets, to make my bed, when two people, that seemed to be a couple, charged right into the room laughing and holding hands. I quickly stopped what I was doing and turned around. Once they saw me, they immediately stopped laughing and stared at me. "Oh. Uh, hi..." the girl of the two said awkwardly. "Hi," I replied with same amount of discomfort. "Are you Clare? My new roommate?" I nodded my head slowly. "I'm Sophie." She stated with a smile. The other boy, who was standing in the doorway, swiftly walked in and said, "Hey, I'm Carter." He stuck out his hand and I shook it while he contuined, "I live in the room right down the hall to the right, my roommate is Eli. I'll introduce you two later." I smiled and said "Nice to meet you two and alright, thanks." I paused, "A-Are you guys... dating or something?" They looked at each other and smiled as Sophie said, "Yea..." as if she was in a love trans. Clare rolled her eyes internally, but grinned on the outside. "Baby, I'll talk you later... I have to get to know Clare more." She said while leaning against Carter's chest. "Okay, Babe, bye." He smiled as they kissed softly. He then left and Sophie walked over to her bed and sat down.

So... How long have you been at Degrassi?" "Uh, just since this morning, around 7:30," "Oh, so not very long at all!" I nodded again while slightly looking down. "Well, have you met any people? Seen any classrooms?" I then looked back up and stared her in the eyes. She had a very pretty hazel eye color that started green on the rim and slowly faded to brown towards the iris. She also had very long, blonde, wavy hair. "No," I giggled at myself, "I actually just came here and took about a two-hour nap!" Sophie laughed as well. "Okay, Well, I'll show you around later. But right now, we need to get you unpacked!" She stood up and walked over to stand in front of me. I smiled and started to take out my things.

About 45 minutes later, I was finally unpacked and me and Sophie sat on the floor listening to music and cracking up about stories while learning more and more about each other. "So, do you have boyfriend?" Sophie asked curiously. I looked down shyly, "No." She smiled widely and said, "Well, I am going to have to change that!" I looked at her quickly, "What! No, I don't need a boyfriend..." "But you want one! C'mon you know you do!" She said while giggling. I laughed and said, "Ok... But no blind dates!" We both laughed together.


	2. Chapter 2: Eclare meets!

Hey Guys! I hope you are enjoying my story! Please review! :)

* * *

**(Eli's POV)**

I was writing an english assignment that was due the next day when Carter walked in. "Hey," I stated not turning around from the desk. "Hey, What's up?" "Just finishing up an English assignment due tomorrow." Carter made a squinted face and said, "Fun," sarcastically. I scanned over to where he was sitting and saw a grin on his face, I smirked. "Oh, hey, our new housemate is here!" I finally turned around to look at him. "Really? Cool," He smiled and said, "Yep! She's kinda cute..." He stated looking at me suspiciously. I looked at him with one squinted eye, "Dude, don't you have a girlfriend?" He looked at me surprized, "No! I mean for you!" He stuttered and paused, "E-Ever since Julia's death, you haven't been the same, which I understand, but you need to get your mind off of her and her death! This could be your chance!" I looked at him, "It's not exactly something that you can just get over in one night." I said mockingly. I then saw his face of disappointment, and looked down with a slight frown. "She's getting unpacked now. Will you at least go over and meet her?"

I agree that I have changed since what happened with Julia... I even started to wear darker clothes, if that's possible... and the only girl who I've talked to is Sophie. Though, I hate people, so that's good... I think?... I try not to come in contact with as many people as I can. Besides, girls greatly annoy me, they are all the same; no values and always back stabbing their friends. I don't want to hang out with someone like that.

I thought about it a few seconds, staring at me feet. Then, I looked up and said, "Fine," with a straight face. We both got up, walked over to Sophie's room, and heard two girls laughing from inside. I rolled my eyes on how girly the two sounded from inside the room. Carter knocked on the door with the back of his hand and the laughter stopped suddenly. Sophie swung the door open and looked between me and Carter, "Oh, hey guys! Come on in!" She left the door open and we walked in. I looked down at the girl who Carter has been trying to push on me and I couldn't breathe. It was like I got the wind knocked out of me. I stared down at the gorgeous girl who was smiling as bright as the sun. I smiled back. She then stood up awkwardly. "Uh, hi, I'm Clare, and you are?" she said sweetly, while sticking her hand out. Her voice was a symphony to my ears. I then grabbed her hand a little too eagerly and shook it. electricity shot all up and down my body. "Uh-Uh," I couldn't speak. This has never happened to me before. When did I get so nervous around anyone, especially around a girl. Though, Clare was different then anyone I've met. She somehow changed everything about me; my heart was beating a million miles a minute, I couldn't speak or think, and my stomach was a mess of knots. She was the most beautiful girl I've honestly seen in my life.

All of the sudden I heard Carter say, "He's Eli." I looked at him and he had a smug look on his face. I honestly forgot that Carter and Sophie were there for a moment.

I acted cool and looked back at Clare with a smile. I then took in her eyes; they were a deep, but light, ice blue. I couldn't stop staring at them... I heard Sophie say something, but I couldn't make it out, I was too sucked into Clare's beauty. I quickly smacked myself out of it and said, "Sorry, What?" Sophie and Carter were grinning at me, I knew that they saw me gazing at Clare, though, weirdly enough, I didn't care. "I said," Sophie repeated in a very over exagerrated tone, I rolled my eyes as she continued, "How about we go get some lunch at the new little place down the street to have some friendly bonding time; and then we can also all get to know Clare more!" She finished while winking at me. I glared at her, but replied happily, "Oh, yea, sure." Carter walked over to Sophie and quickly took her hand as they walked out together. Which left me and Clare awkwardly standing in the middle of her and Sophie's room, Clare then began to hurry behind them. I knew that she was trying to get away from the awkwardness, but she was adorable while doing so. She did a cute little run out into the hallway. I smirked and followed behind her. I sped up once out of the room so I was soon next to her. She looked at me and smiled... perfectly again. I tried to spark up a conversation, "So, uh, how do you like Degrassi so far?" She then broke our eye contact and looked forward, which left my body slightly more cold than before. "It's alright, I guess I haven't been here long enough to really judge it yet," she looks so cute while describing things... I was still staring at her, even though I knew that I should stop, but I just couldn't... "Well, I have a feeling that you'll really like me- it. it here." dammit. There she goes making me all tongue-tied again.

I looked down feeling my cheeks burn in heat. Though, then I looked to my side to see Clare staring at me blushing as well. "I think I'll like _it _here too." She said while stressing the 'it.'

Wait... Does she mean that she likes me? Will she ever like me? I hope so! Oh my god, I'm turning into such a sap, but I guess the right girl can do that to you...

I smirked as we were quiet the rest of the way down the hallway. I looked down at my feet, then to our hands. Our hands were so close... swinging back and fourth. I could bearly contain myself from just grabbing her hand and pulling her in for a kiss. But I knew that wasn't going to happen, at least; not any time soon.

**(Clare's POV)**

'This guy was amazingly gorgeous. I don't think I've ever seen such beautiful eyes or even... face! Ever!' I laughed at my silly thoughts.

He also seemed somewhat intrested in me... but he would never like me. We just seem too... Different. But, I just met this guy... who knows where life will take us!

We were silent the rest of the way to the little cafe Sophie was talking about. We stayed a few feet away from Carter and Sophie, who were laughing, smiling, talking, and kissing like a usual couple. I rolled my eyes at how cheesy the both of them were acting. Carter at some point, put Sophie down from their previous wedding style stance, and now they were both walking and had their fingers tightly intertwined. I gazed at their hands as my eyes slowly shifted to me and Eli's. I looked between our hands, which were only about 2 inches apart from each other. My gaze jumped to Eli's hand, I examined the detail in his hand, which made me want to hold it that much more. I then saw his eye on me, so I quickly moved my gaze straight ahead. I secretly glanced at him from the corner of my eye as he watched me too. I grinned a little to myself.

We all got to a small, but cute cafe right on the corner of the street, it was supposively called, "The Dot," judging by the sign right above the door. We walked in when the aroma of coffee and cookies filled my senses. I smiled, "Mmm, It smells really good in here!" Eli smiled an extremely attractive smile at me and we all quickly found a table, and sat down. Sophie sat next to me, while Eli sat across from me, and Carter across from Sophie.

"So, are you guys hungry and/or thirsty?" Sophie asked sweetly. "OF COURSE!" both boys said in unison eargerly. I laughed a little and saw Sophie was laughing too. "Well alright! Jeez!" While the other two across the table smiled at each other and started looking at their menus. I scanned the menu as well. I wasn't really that hungry, actually; I guess it's just because of all the excitment. "I think I'm just going to try a chocolate frapocino," I stated. Carter and Eli looked at me like I was crazy. "You're really not going to eat? Like at all?" Carter questioned. I chuckled, "Yes! I'm- really not that hungry."

The waiter then came up. He had the prettiest blue eyes I've seen and blonde "surfer hair" that glistened in the sun. He was almost too perfectly stereotypical.

"Hey guys! My name is Brandon. What can I get for ya?" He smiled at my and lost my breathe. "I- uh."


End file.
